tdbigbrotherfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:XxLucinaFTWxX/TDBBRR episode four
Don:Last time on the ridonlous race, some people came here to win. Maria:Yes. while others came here for different reasons Heo:I will send chirstinaity all over the world. Janelle Fans felt that they needed to end all slurs ever and that they will blindside anyone whodoes. As someone people blew the challenge, the married blew smoke getting in first place! Others weren't as lucky as the Chirstians got last place! Lucky for them Ally is crazy and Bipolars quit so they could stay. 12 racers remian. Who will have what it takes to win the grand prize? Find out now on the Ridonlaus Race! *theme song* Izzy:(bbcan1suzzet) What g.oddess. I hate tom. Lol his last name is plant. Don:Last's weeks winners the Marridage couple are the first to start the race. Lego:It's an All in. Don:For this all in, each contestant must fly a plane from Jamica to Egypt. Fiz:*smoking* How do we get planes? Solar:same. Don:From the airport, duh. *the first six teams hops in a bus, while the other six must wait. Milk:You know I'm starting to love Kelley Wentworth she is hot. K e l l y I s H o t. VUF:She also isn't very messy. *Bus 2* Janelle's Fans Confessinal:Derpy:I will never forget that slur that Chwiis said. Izzy:We need to #Blindside them it is obvious. Derpy:But how? Izzy:There is always a way to #Blindside. *sean and bulba are making out in the carsit* X:Hey can you stop I am trying to play Super Mario Maker here. Nintendo Fanboy's Confessinal:X16bit:Super Mario Maker is my life. It always changes my mood it is the best thing to ever happen to me. JRO:I perfer Zelda tbh. Bulba:Oh SMM? What about playing pokemon? Sean:I don't like pokemon eh. Bulba:YOU WHAT. Bulba's Confessinal:What kind of person doesn't love pokemon? Not the kind I can be around. Bulba*walks to the back of the bus* I need a muintie. Sean:What did I do? Nintendo Fanboys:We don't know we never had girlfriends before. Heo:*throwing bibles at everyone* Expect Jesus in your life! Tyler:Exuse me Mr, but I only pray to the church of Kimmi Kappenberg. Cabbage:Yeah, and it isn't every nice to force your regilgion on other people! Heo:That isn't what the bible says! Tyler:*rolls eyes* sure. Chirstian's Confessinal:Heo:My entire life is controled by the bible. I will not let other people tell me what I can and can't do only god can! Smalls:Yeah, not cool fam. Nice Guy's Confessinal:Tyler:I don't have a mean thing to say about anyone, but I am not the biggest fan of Heo right now. LindsayLohan:Yo Ke$haXXX pass the jack. Ke$haXXX:Okay girl here. *they get wasted* Rehab's Confessinal:Ke$haXXX:We figure last race we almost lost, because we where sober. LindsayLohan:Yeah so from know on we are just gonna be really fucking drunk. Ke$haXXX:Great stargrey right? Izzy:(bbcan2Neda) Kween. Derpy:Um what are you doing? Izzy:(bbcan3Neaah) she was robbed. Derpy:Ok..... Derpy's Confessinal:Sometimes I feel like she is a little messed up in the head you know? *bus 1* Maria:Amy and Samey (cheerleading twins) Samey-bot:xD Maria:Yes. Samey-bot:xD Shit Shiter's Confessinal:Milk:I am starting to regret froming that allaince, they can't even speak english. VUF:It was messy starting one so early. Chwiis:Hey Epic how about you make me some tea? Epic:I would love to but how? Chwiis:While you are brit don't you just carry around tea with you 24/7. Epic:While no, that is just a sterotype from the american people and. Chwiis:Shut up you ham! Troll's Confessinal:Chwiis:I kind of regreat signing up for this race. Almost everyone here is a ham. Dark:told you it was a bad idea (Troll) Brit's Confessinal:Epic:What is wrong with a good ham, I enjoy ham on Chrismass morning. CB:ARE YOU DUMB *Bus 1 arives at the airport* Maria:let fly. Samey-bot:Yes Yeses's Confessinal:Maria:I'm blocked! Samey-bot:Oh no! Milk:God i hate them so much, VUF:We all do she brings nothing to this race. Shit Shiter's Confessinal:Milk:we need to blindside Maria. VUF:I agree but we can't be messy about it. Married:*starts the plan and fly off. Chwiis:We don't need planes when we have the power of shrek to guild us. Shrek:*fulls them with love all the way to egypt. Epic:What did I just see? CB:THAT IS DISGUESTION AND GROSS. *Bus two shows up* LindsayLohan:Should we be flying drunk? Ke$haXXX:We should get high as well. *they smoke the left over weed* Shit Shiter's Confessinal:Milk:the least messy way to blindside someone is to get someone else to do it for us, IK exctaly who to do it. Milk:Hey Izzy, you know Maria is like the most powerful person here. Izzy:You don't say? Milk:Yup, I think we need to blindside her. Izzy:I'll think about it. Izzy's Confessinal:I been waiting to blindside someone forever and maria might be the perfect person to. *Shit shiters laugh as they fly away Izzy's Confessinal:The question is how do we get Derpy okay with the blindside. Izzy:I he3rd Maria say beaner. Derpy:SHE DID WHAT? Derpy's Confessinal:How could Maria do this to me. I thought she was my one ture love. How dare this happen. Izzy:Yup she did. *evil music plays in background* Derpy:She is died to me. *everyone is now in planes flying to egypt expect for trolls who are still being filled with Sherk's love. X16bit:Jro's weight brings the plane down. Sean:Come on baby we need to talk. Bulba:I DON"T WANT TO TALK TO YOU! Dater's Confessinal:Sean:Ever since I said I didn't like Pokemon bulba has been mad with me. Bulba:Of course I am mad at you! I can't even look at you right now. Don:The first teams are flying into egypt right now. *Nice Guys get there first. Don:I guess what they say about Nice guys finshing last is a myth cuz you two are in first place. Tyler:Yes!*they hug* Nice Guy's Confessinal:Tyler:I did this for you Kimmi! Izzy:So how do we #Blindside Maria? Derpy:Easy, we tell her where the starberry pies are. Don:*is disguested* What happened to you guys? Chwiis:*cover in white stuff* It is all orge now. Don:While it is orge for you as you two are still in the race second! with the brits in third! *rehabs crash the plane next to the chill zone. Don:WHAT HAPPEND. LindsayLohan:guess you shouldn't drive drunk. Don:or mayne you should cuz u get fourth place! Heo:*droping bibles down as he lands. Don:Fifth place! Derpy:*calls maria* Maria:Hi dawny. Derpy:There starberry pies in Spain. Maria:Yes we must go! Samey-bot *changes direction of plane* Janelle's Fan confessinal:Derpy:does it hurt to get out true love, it does, but she said a Slur I had to. Izzy:Yeah about that I just really needed to Blindside someone. Derpy:YOU NEEDED TO WHAT I MUST CALL MARIA. *shit shiters laugh in confessinal. Don:Marriaged couple sixth! Shit Shiters Seventh! Twins eighth! Ninth! and know only three teams remain Izzy:Why are we doing this? Derpy:We have to fly to spain to tell Maria what happened. Izzy:Can't you just call her on her's cellphone? Derpy:She blocked my calls. Sean:Baby we are loss! Sean:Come on talk to me or else we will lose. Bulba:*doesn't speak* Bulba's Confessinal:i'd rather lose this race then be with him any longer! Don:With everybody lost this race for not last seems endless. Derpy:MARIA! MARIA WHERE YOU ARE! Izzy:She isn't here, we need to fly back so we aren't last. Derpy:I guess you are right. Derpy's Confessinal:Sorry maria I failed you. :( *they fly back* Don:Yeses tenth place! Yeses's Confessinal:Maria:I thought egypt was Spain. Samey-bot:xD Don:And in 11th . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Daters! *Janelle fans fly in! Don:Janelle fans I'm sorry, in a twist of faith the Janelle fans where third out, instead of third place. Solar:*laughes at donny Derpy:Awe at last maria is still in. Maria stay strong and win Maria:Yes Derpy:I will always love you Maria please win for us! Maria:Yes. Final words Derpy:Guess my love for maria got us out. Izzy:No it was my love for Blindsides. Derpy:At least we won a race. Izzy:the very first one, what a highlight I enjoyed Beyonce house. Derpy:this was the first time i ever smoked. Izzy:lol at us getting third out. Derpy:i hope we did janelle proud, guys remember no surs. Category:Blog posts